With the development and advance of the science, the communication technologies also develop rapidly, and mobile search technology is a new highlight accompanying the development of the communication technologies. The research of the mobile search technology has become a focus in the industry. An important technology highlighted in the mobile search technology is precise search, that is, provide a user with personalized search services, and achieve that what is obtained by a user what is searched by the user.
In a personalized scheme of processing a meta search in the prior art, a search server searches a meta index of a member engine, calculates the similarity between a search request and a member engine according to the meta index, selects a member engine with a high similarity for serving a user, and distributes the search request to the selected member engine for searching.
The inventors found in the course of implementing the present invention that the member engine selected in the meta search scheme may be inaccurate, thus causing a low search precision.